Digimon Adventure: beginings
by Otranim
Summary: You know the tale of the original digidestined? well i've decided to do a story revolving around the people that were nearly forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maikeru's dilemma

I ran past the players of the other team hoping to get the ball from one my teammate who was currently in the middle of the process of being encircled.

"Pass me the ball Sanosuke!" I yelled as I ran past him, success. It got his attention, he turned to me smiled and the ball was shot in my general direction, I got it and I immediately rushed straight to the other side of the field.

"Hey pass me the ball!" Were just some of the many sentences tat flew past me as I rushed to the other end of the field where if I get a goal may turn the tables of this losing match against the team from Jonathan as didn't bother to listen to the name of the side.

"Michael!" Someone from my team shouted I didn't know who it was but it sounded urgent, really urgent.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Look out!" I looked back confused and immediately paled as I saw someone much bigger rushing straight at me.

"Oh crap" was all that I was able to say before I was sent sprawling to the ground then all I knew was darkness.

* * *

"Ugh" What happened? Why is my head all spiny? Where am I? Where just some of the many questions floating through my head but all I could draw were blanks.

"Hey...Hey...Hey" Someone or something said so I cracked open an Eyelid and saw much to my shock what appeared to be a real plush through pillow with a face and much to much shock a really sharp protruding from the top of it's head.

"Hey...Hey can you hear me? Are you okay?" were just some of the things the creature asked me once it saw my eyes were open.

"What…what…are you?" Was the first thing that escaped my lips when I saw it was the one that...talked? Wait that thing did talk!

"Well that's a pretty stupid question, Dude I'm Tsunomon a Digimon" The thing that was now identified as Tsunomon replied to my question.

 **-CRASH-**

"Oh god damn it, I think they heard us" came from the direction of the crash

"Oh shut up Gazimon" was the reply from the (Digimon?) accomplice of the talker.

"Can it Gizamon there onto us" was the reply from Gizamon.

But what really surprised me was Tsunomon unleashing a **-BUBBLE BLOW-** right at them

 **-SPIRAL SAW-**

A blade of revolving dorsal fins came right at Tsunomon, and me, which he jumped right in front of then something unexpected happened.

 **TSUNOMON**

 **Digivolve**

 **To**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **BLACK GABUMON**

He literally changed in a flash of black light and in an instant the plush toy with a horn sticking out the top transformed into a bipedal wolf creature with a horn protruding from it's forehead, It also had a black coat with white steaks on it for protection from what appeared to be the cold.

The creature Identified as Black Gabumon rushed at them with a

 **-TSUNO KOGEKI-**

And literally jammed his blackened horn into the Digimon called Gazimon dispersing his into crystals of data.

Then unleashing a literal ball of fire from his horn

 **-PETIT FIRE-**

Turning the Gizamon that was revealed to have the fins into cooked meat, which dispersed in a matter of seconds into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dokunemon's partner

I was so preoccupied playing smash bros. 4 on my 3Ds that I didn't notice a unregistered program open itself up on my desktop until it made a high pitched –BEEP- to get my attention which made me look at the screen.

"What the heck, is going on with my computer? Am I being hacked? And what is with that weird loading screen?"

Indeed the loading screen was indeed weird as it looked like Someone took and M with some squiggly lines and put them in a blender, underneath it was a rectangle that appeared to be sanded down on the edges with a screen added to it with buttons and an Antenna that was circular and bulky with all of it's 2D graphics.

On the screen was an egg eerily similar to one of those monster games on the Internet. My laptop then blanked out with only the rectangle thing remaining on the screen and steadily gaining an eerie blue colour before shooting out of the computer into my hands.

"What the?" I murmured as I looked at the rectangle that now looked like a foreign Gadget or gizmo my computer then whirred to life bringing up a swirling screen saver sort of thing which started turning clockwise in a hypnotising process that made me bring the gizmo up to the screen which sucked up me and my discarded 3Ds which had changed into something completely different but I didn't have time to reminisce about it as everything went black.

"Ugh, what the heck happened" I moaned as I become aware of my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I wondered as I looked around.

"This certainly isn't my room" I finally decided to have a look at where I had ended up, And realised tat it looked like a heavily abandoned factory town and a pink blob that was staring at me like I was some sort of alien to him…Wait blob?

"Why the hell is a blob staring at me inquisitively?" To which it replied.

"I'm not a blob I'm a Digimon! Now what type of Digimon are you? You don't look like a vaccine type so you must either be a data type or a virus? And I'm weak to viruses!" The pink blob with eyes stated superiorly that he was a Digimon and either one of these Vaccine or data types…whatever he's talking about.

"Can you tell me how I get home? I got sucked into my computer and don't know how to get out? And what species of these Digimon are you? I asked the curious little blob thing.

"Get out? How do you get out of the world? I would seriously want to experience what was through the firewall…but nobody can get close to it as the heat and it's guardians are impossible to defeat so no I don't think you can get out of this world, oh yeah I'm a Motimon But I thought you knew that Humanmon." Was the expected answer from the blob (who I now knew as Motimon) but I just had to be curious.

"Humanmon?" I was a bit confused as to why the Digimon called Motimon called me that.

"Yeah. That's what you are right? A Digital monster formed from the data of the mythological race called human's. We are parallel to their world after all!" Was the reply from Motimon and I was a bit confused about parallel to the world of the Digimon.

"I think we found resistance! Come on man let's go scope out their weaknesses and hopefully digitise them and give their data to the boos-man Ginkakumon!" was almost barely above a whisper more than a few yards away but I heard it as clear as day.

"Yeah dude let's split up to try to attack from three sides. Come on Impmon, Gesomon" was the reply from roundabout the same area as the first comment.

"Motimon!" I whispered urgently

"What?" he replied quite loudly to.

"Ssh, Be quiet we're surrounded!" was my reply back.

"WHAT!" erupted from Motimon.

"OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! WE'RE DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!" I though to myself after Motimon's outburst ' _well we're basically revealed to the enemy more than we were before, Great job motimon_!'

"They're onto us boys attack them!"

 **-** _ **BADA BOOM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **DEADLY SHADE**_ **-**

 **-** _ **MAGIC IGNITION**_ **-**

Multiple balls of black fire came right at us from the North while a shade of dark energy came at us fro the South West and a set of flaming cards homing in from the South East.

Motimon pushed me down and jumped up into the line of fire and hit by all three attacks at once I hoped that he would survive it so he/she could take me to the wall of fire, And with that revelation the gizmo previously forgotten on the ground just a few meters away started beeping irrationally so I rushed across to grab it and when I did it let out a brilliant white light which enveloped Motimon

_ _ **Digivolution sequence-**_

 _ **-MOTIMON-**_

 _ **-Double Digivolve to-**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-BUTTERFLAMON-**_

In just a few seconds (or was it minutes?) the pink blob known as Motimon turned into a butterfly with yellow armour and strange symbols on its wings.

 _ **-Furious gale**_ **-**

Furious winds surrounded both Butterflamon and me and shielded us from the attacks and in Impmon's case rebounded attacks right at it as it was struck by the energy of the fused attacks and turned into data.

"And then there were two" Butterflamon announced tragically as if it were a game

 **-** _ **WINGS OF STEEL**_ **-**

He then proceeded to harden his wings to the point of steel and flew straight at the Gesomon disappearing momentarily then reappearing on the other side of the Digimon who shortly afterward dispersed into data.

"Then there was a Wizard"

 **-** _ **THUNDER CARAPACE**_ **-**

He sent out a charge to his to the top of his helmet where he concentrated the electrical charge into a beam he sent out at the fleeing Flawizarmon blasting a crater into the floor and smoke pouring out of the impact zone.

"Well I guess you're not a Digimon after all" were the last words Butterflamon said to me as he was engulfed in a white light which revealed after the light dissipated a green puddle with bubbles forming on it's body.

"I'm going to sleep now"


End file.
